(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving device for a display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A display device may include a plurality of pixels arranged in matrix shape. The luminance of each pixel is controlled according to given image information to display images.
The display device receives external image signals and stores them to a frame memory. The image signals may be modified to be suitable for a display panel of the display device. The size of the frame memory and the number thereof may be increased according to an increase in the size of the display panel or the number of the image signals to be stored. Accordingly, the number of data transmission lines that are needed for writing the image signals to the frame memory and reading the stored image signal is increased.
Techniques for compressing the image signals and restoring the compressed images need to be developed for inputting and outputting a large amount of image information to a frame memory through a limited number of data transmission lines. However, compressed signals may not properly represent the original image information when there is not enough time available to properly compress the image signals.
Liquid crystal displays have been widely used as display screens for televisions and personal computers. However, the liquid crystals of conventional liquid crystal displays have a slow response speed, thereby making it difficult to display motion pictures. Further, a conventional liquid crystal display is a hold type, which can cause a blurring phenomenon or clouded image when a motion picture is displayed.
Thus, there is a need for a liquid crystal display with a higher liquid crystal response speed and methods thereof which can compress image signals more quickly.